Happyfeet
by plainblu
Summary: not the best but its my first chapter of my first fanfiction series
1. Chapter 1

**ok i might not be that good at english ect this is my first fanficiton story obout HappyFeet**

**also don't say its horrible boring like i said it is my first story. If you have found any mistakes PM me or if it is a guest review it on the review option.**

**New Chapters Every Week!.**

**also this looks not so good this chapter will be updated soon after i got time;)**

Happy feet

In a snowy, cold and windy artartica there was colony called emporerland. There was penguins singing for there true love by heart-song. There was two penguins Norma Jean

and Memphis.

Memphis sang to Norma Jean and there songs was connected in someway.

they bowed there neck and it formed a love heart.

days later...

Memphis has his warm egg in his feet while saying goodbye to his mate

Memphis: "Are you going to be okay Honey"?

Norma Jean: "yes don't worry".

A long time after the females have left the storm has hit emporerland the cold and snow was hitting all the penguins while they was hurdled up in a big circle(So the penguins stay warm.)

Memphis got hit by a strong wind current that made him loose his balance and he noticed that he dousn't have his egg in his feet he noticed it on the floor just 3 foot away from him he hurried to it and got it in his feet and under his feathery (I don't know i haven't researched ill update this when i know. (I'm a bit tired doing thisXD or just pm me what it is called;) )

3 months or week later im not sureXD you get the picture.

The storm has passed the sun is now rising all the eggs started to hatch

To Be Continued!

-This will be continued on a new chapter due to i'm tired and i wish i done more but i'm tired and stuff like that sorrs for poor descriptive writing and it is so short its my first fanfiction!

just suggest it to me.

If you think i could do a better job tell me how to do it ill be gladly try to do it to make everyone happy sorrs for not allot of words for this chapter.

i am busy on heavy work and i'm tired. When im refreshed i will do the next chapter.

just a reminder that the next chapter will be 1000 words if i get at-least 5 reviews for now 500 words each chapter.

PlainBlu out;)

**Copyright to Plain-Blu since 2014 Feb 5 This shall not get copy-ed at all any violated this copyright will result in a story remove to that person.**


	2. Happy Feet chapter 2

Happyfeet Chapter 2

**ok im a little refreshed and not tired hope i do better;)**

The storm has passed the sun is now rising all the eggs started to hatch.

The whole colony flooded of chicks and voices of the fathers saying ohh son your so nice

and hmm what shall i call you hmm...

while there was a penguin standing with a egg still.

a penguing called mourice walked over to say hi to memphis then he noticed memphis still has his egg

mourice:memphis is everyhting ok?

memphis: yes everything ok mourice

mourice gave a deep breath and told memphis "im sorry it happens"

memphis turned around and mourice notice the really sad face and his brown eyes was dropping tears. mourice's chick walked over

mourice: memphis this is gloria... gloria this is memphis my friend.

gloria noticed this egg on the cold snow. She walked over and decided to tap here beak on it twice and said "is it empty can i keep it?"

mourice looked at gloria in embarrasment and said Gloria!

Then Memphis was talking in a hopeless voice and Gloria said "i hear something i hear somehting! Then the egg stopped making thumping noises gloria put here head close to it and heard something mumbling inside the egg! i think its trying to say heph mh guhh ouphh

Gloria soon noticed the egg was saying help me get out she soon starting pecking the egg mephis started crying hopelessly and a second later gloria met anouther pair of eyes that met here brown amber eyes it was deep blue eyes she just felt something weird like she was getting lost in those deep blue beutiful eyes. She soon was asked to get away i wanna get out of here aked by memphis's chick she replied whipering ok mumble chick said mumble? is that my name? Gloria said no it was just what i thought of to call you. Mumble said i like it i wan't that to be my name. Gloria heared her father saying come on my feet. She obeyed and said goodbye mumble and memphis overheared the name. memphis asked mumble is that your name son? mumble said yes can i keep it?

memphis sighed and said yes why not while he was in relief that his chick didn't die.

all the fathers was with there chicks at the borders of there territory Emprorerland waiting for the loved and missed mates to come back from there fishing trip.

Noah the old penguin he is part of the elder of the colony boomed out "WIFES HO!"

all the other penguins shouted the same thing then it was crowded of femals and males there was a bunch of females and males charging at eachothers it looks like a battle of love.

memphis found Norma Jean and noticed why mumble was tapping his feet really fast.

Norma Jean asked "whats wrong with him"?

Memphis replyed saying "its nothing he will grow out of it"

Norma Jean said out in excitment" come to mummy!" mumble ran to his mother hugging her feet tightly.

days past weeks past and penguin elementry school started mumble and gloria was talking and noticed Gloria was shivering mumble asked gloria are you ok? Gloria replyed im a bit cold. Mumble went up to gloria and hugged her "m-umm-ble wha-t ar-e you do-ing? Gloria blushing was noticable but not to mumble. are you ge-ting warm? Gloria replyed yes -i gu-es-s s-o. Gloria was blushing out of controll but soon calmed down then memphis was going to get mumble for school and noticed them both hugging eachother and memphis told mourice to look and they both giggled. Mumble and gloria noticed there fathers and let go of eachother immediatly. "mumble" memphis said "yes pa" "your going to school today" mumble gave a huge sigh and said "ok..."

**at penguin elementry **

hello class i am

The whole class said Hi Miss Viola!

ok today we are going to learn well it is very important to have in penguin elementry do you know what that is?

a rather big chick bigger than all the chicks called seymore said Fishing?

"no thats not it"

Gloria tryed answering and said "your heartsong?"

"no no no thats not wait yes it is! well done Gloria"

"and what is it" the teacher asked the class

Gloria once again aswered saying it is you heartsong where it shows you who you truly are.

"well done Gloria well done"

"ok now i want all of you to close your eyes for a moment and let it come to you"

after a couple seconds the whole class flooded with "pick me pick me" "no don't pick him pick me" and Ms viola said "ok ok calm down all of you will go through singing your heart song and you will have to build it up.

"Gloria your first"

Gloria said ok..

**Gloria: midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of many ehhhhhhh.**

the whole class whent ohhhh including all the other penguins listened to it.

"ok now you mumble"

Mumble said "what me?"

"yes show us your heart song"

"mumble tryed to sing but wasn't a song"

"nonono a song is when you sing lalalalalalala you try it".

Mumble tryed to do it and instead of lalalalalalala it was like a screatch.

all the kids screamed and noah was in horror.


End file.
